


Wet Dreams

by the_boy_kings_writings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boy_kings_writings/pseuds/the_boy_kings_writings
Summary: Supernatural aesthetics and edits also posted to my SPN edits blog the-boy-king-aesthetics on Tumblr
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Wet Dreams

The second his head hit the mattress, it didn’t take _long_ for the younger Winchester to fall into dreams. Except.. For once they weren’t nightmares. They were- Rather _pleasant._

The hunter suddenly found himself pinned against the nearest wall by the much shorter archangel, that smug _**smirk**_ on his face- You know the one. The one that made him absolutely _melt_ on the spot and made him feel hot all over. “Hey, kiddo- Think I said I owed you a little song and _dance_ , hm?” With a snap of the archangels fingers they’re both suddenly undressed, bare skin exposed to the cool air of the room, leaving nothing between them, and the archangels' mischievous grin is so sickeningly _sweet_ it could've rot the younger Winchesters' teeth. The archangel lazily made his way across the room towards the taller man, like a predator stalking its prey. Trailing a single finger down the hunters toned, muscular chest with a mischievous **_grin_**. Honey golden eyes trail up the younger Winchesters exposed, naked body, shamelessly taken in every last, _refined_ detail of muscular skin, taking his time. He found himself biting his lower lip, before his gaze met hazel green colored eyes with a smirk, uncontained lust and desire behind honey eyes. “I may be **small** , big boy..but _fun_ things come in small packages.”

After a moment passes between them, another snap of his fingers lazily and suddenly there's a double of an exact, very _naked_ copy of the archangel, a knowing smirk on the original archangels face. The copy gets on its knees in front of the younger Winchester, and the hunter feels his breath hitch in his throat, feeling his cock twitch to life at the sight **_alone_**. Then the double is suddenly effortlessly taking all of his achingly hard cock into his mouth, and he can't help the whimpered out _moan_ that escapes his throat, exhaling a hot breath. One hand gripping the copy's blonde curls, hips bucking forward without warning. Cheeks flushed with arousal, biting his lower lip as a breathy moan escapes him, hazel green eyes darkensd with arousal and **need**. 

The real Gabriel suddenly steps forward in front of the hunter, tilting his chin downward towards him before capturing the taller's mouth in a rough, _filthy_ kiss, drawing a muffled moan from the hunters mouth, finding himself rocking his hips forward needily into the doubles mouth currently wrapped around his **aching** cock, hot breaths and moans muffled against the archangels mouth. After a while the shorter of the two pulled away from the kiss, placing four fingers in front of the hunters mouth. “ _Suck_.” Voice commanding, and it nearly made the hunters knees **weak**. The younger Winchester greedily sucked four fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking around them like he was the best thing he’d _ever_ tasted, before he felt him pull his hand away. He felt a wet finger push inside of him from behind and he gasped out suddenly, choking out a breathy, _needy_ moan of his name, hips pressing back into the feeling of his finger with a whine, before adjusting to the feeling, soon finding himself rocking back against the finger and into the doubles mouth simultaneously. Soon he felt another added next to the one already knuckle deep inside of him and he gasped out, whimpering as he adjusted to the feeling. As he started to relax he soon found himself willingly and **needily** rocking back onto the archangels fingers as he stretched him open, breathy moans of his name surpassing his lips like a _filthy prayer_.

Soon Gabriel slowly pulled his fingers away after stretching the hunter good and open for him, and his double pulled off the hunters cock with a wet pop, causing Sam to groan in frustration at the **loss** of the feeling. They moved him to the bed on his hands and knees, both wrists suddenly cuffed to the bed. The younger Winchester swallowed thickly, heart _beating_ in anticipation. Both the archangel and his double move behind him, spreading his cheeks, _pushing_ inside of him one at a time, until he’s completely stretched and full with both of their cocks inside of him. Suddenly Gabriel’s hand wraps around his throat- Not enough to prevent him from breathing, but _**just**_ enough to where the pressure was delicious and sent heat straight to the hunters groin. “You come when I _say_ you do, you understand?” The archangel growled lowly in his ear, yanking his head back by his hair roughly, forcing a moan out of the younger Winchester.

It wasn’t long before Sam was _screaming_ the archangels name over and over again like a filthy prayer as both the archangel and his copy fucked him into the mattress, wrists yanking at the metal cuffs on his wrists, face **twisted** in pleasure, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He felt two hot pair of lips mouthing at his skin, throwing his head back with a loud cry as he felt both cocks _pounding_ away at his prostate, and oh **_fuck_** he was close, his cock aching. He suddenly felt a warm hand around him, and a breathy voice whispering into his ear. _“ **Cum** for me, Sammy boy.”_

And that’s when he woke up drenched in sweat, in nothing but boxers and sweatpants, a very obvious tent in the fabric, and he nearly _moaned_ from how sensitively hard he was when he woke up from that dream, a wet spot in his boxers. He'd came in his damn _**sleep**_.

_Well.. Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural aesthetics and edits also posted to my SPN edits blog the-boy-king-aesthetics on Tumblr


End file.
